The Art Of Persuasion
by Dirkje
Summary: Bel doesn't even know why this is happening to him. B26. Mild RasielBel, but they don't interact. Please take the M-rating seriously, lol. Do I hear tentacles? Yes, I do.


A/N: Now _this_ is PWP- sort of. There is a point to it, but it's really just for enjoyment :D. This is the first more hardcore loving that I'm uploading, so I'm really interested to see what people think of it! Also my more regular readers, I'm intrigued to find out whether people consider it really different from my usual. (The most M-rated thing I've uploaded so far is What Do You Think Stupid Sempai, and Miscommunication is still going to get _very_ M-rated. Let me just put it this way:

**If you don't like to read about sex, then don't read this. Lol.**

It's supposed to be sexy (I really hope so), hot and humourous- I especially love the omake at the end.

I'm getting into this BelFranRasiel thing. This is not that, by the way. But seriously- the twins by themselves or with Fran or any combination- I don't know why, but dang, I love those three together~ :D

This didn't have a title- I finished and polished it in one go, and uhm... gee, what do you call a PWP piece? I'll come up with something. Oh, I've got it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its associated thingies.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The Art Of Persuasion

* * *

Bel gasped as the warm, soft _thing_ slithered across his chest tantalizingly, only just missing his erect nipple, probably on purpose.

'Stop-_nnnh_-teasing-'

Squirming proved to be useless- he couldn't get whatever it was that was touching him so intimately right now to go where he wanted it most.

He didn't even know what it was and it would have bothered him-

-had he not been suffering through the most delicious variety of torture for the past hour or so. Sweat was pouring down his completely clothed body, soaking his long striped sweater and making his leather pants uncomfortably clammy to wear, his golden fringe sticking messily to his face. But he couldn't care; he was being teased so thoroughly that the sensible parts of his brain (already few and far in between) had long since melted out of his ears. Only every now and then, one of those _things_ would slide down under the waistband of his tight pants, managing to fit there through only who knows what kind of magic, and wrap so deliciously around his turgid length. Only to squeeze pleasurably one or two times and then back all the way off again.

If Bel hadn't had his limbs tied up by the same unidentified... _creature_, maybe?, he would've lost it and cut it all off himself a long time ago- had he not been trussed up straight from the beginning by his disconcertingly strong opponent, he would've done so immediately. As it were, these _things_, snake-like but absolutely not reptilian (and Bel _would_ know) had crept up on him in the dark of his room and wrapped themselves securely around his every slender, strong limb so expertly that he couldn't even fight it. None of the lights were on, simply because Bel liked to enjoy the natural darkness of the night inside the peace and quiet of his own room sometimes. He'd been dozing on his plush, very comfortable sofa and caught off guard.

He didn't know how the heck these things had entered his room, but once he got off and could think again he was so going to murder the fuck out of _something_ for this.

'_Nnahh_- _aahhnn_...'

It felt so good. The rope-shaped things curled around his wiry frame in the most pleasing ways, somehow managing to find all the sweet spots he knew on himself and _more_ like they somehow had the most intimate knowledge of his body.

He would _so_ kill these things if he wasn't so _incredibly_ turned on.

'_Nnggghhhh_...'

A high, whimpery noise that he had never heard from himself before left his panting, glistening mouth (he couldn't remember how many times he'd licked his lips in pleasure already) as one of the soft, warm slithery things poked its way into the back of his pants while the ones tied a fraction less than too-tight around his limbs positioned the golden-haired assassin into a slightly bent over position.

There was no way Bel misunderstood that position, and yet instead of protesting, he found himself arching his body towards the alien sensation of a warm, probing softness, panting with anticipation.

Good lord, he'd never been like this before. And what _were_ these things anyway? Where had they come from?

A strangled, cut off moan curled through the dark air in the prince's room. Someone who was looking in would have no idea what was going on- only if they could hear the sounds would they be able to hazard a guess in the right direction. Though Bel doubted anyone would be able to come up with _this_ if they weren't seeing it for themselves.

Not that he wanted an audience for this almost embarrassing ordeal.

That softness seemed to have adapted to the size of the prince's orifice- in fact, Bel was sure that it had and when it slipped in just slightly, it brought the weirdest feeling, flowing like a wave from his behind though his entire body, focussing in his chest.

It felt _nice_.

'_Hhuuuunnnhh_...'

Through the same unfathomable magic that had to be at fault for calling this thing into his room, the warm probe that was now _in_ his behind started to grow... wet-ish. Slimy. Slippery.

Bel didn't understand why it felt so good to have something slick slip around inside his ass, but damn did it feel good. An unprincely moan left his gaping mouth and he bucked back against the soft warm... _tentacle_? A move that was not exactly involuntary. When it started shifting inside his ass- a steady, push-pull motion –the heat in his body was turned up by an impossible amount of notches, making him pant and whimper like a dog- not that he cared.

The soft, almost nonchalant slither of a warm, pulsing tentacle into the front of his pants made his hidden eyes cross with need, bucking forward and backwards into those equally, but very differently pleasurable feelings.

The feeling of his long legs being pulled further apart, wide open, made a strange electrical jolt of _thrill_ pass through his body, up from his now very vulnerable loins.

'_Hngh_, _hhnhh-_... _Ahn_...'

The softness in his ass was starting to harden, to grow thicker and he whined, groaning in pleasure at the fulfilling feeling. A strangled squeak of a pleasured noise left his throat when that slightly more solid probe started shifting around inside his ass, sliding across the walls of his channel, searching.

_Finding_.

Bel threw his golden head back on a pleasured shriek, body arching and muscles tensing all over his body in response to the unfamiliar stimulation. The muscles in his behind tightened, causing a rippling effect- the tighter his channel squeezed, the fuller he felt, the more his muscles clamped down on the intrusion in spiked pleasure.

'_Ngh_- _More_,'

He didn't care if he was talking to something that couldn't even talk back, or even understand what he was saying. He didn't give a fuck- all his body consisted of right now, all _he_ consisted off, was fraying nerve-endings and pleasure that made him pant with need, saliva trickling down his chin from his open-mouthed gasping.

That hardening probe started to thrust in and out of his behind. Bel whined and thrust back for as much as that was possible- he was being held in an incredibly awkward, incredibly arousing position and not a single part of his body was touching the ground; he didn't exactly have a lot of leverage. That only made him all the hotter, though- he'd never been so out of control before, he'd never been played or dominated, and he found that this incredible experience was unbelievably pleasurable.

The tentacle in his boxers started its slow curl around his erection, almost casually twining itself around his hot, throbbing length. The sounds that came out of Bel's mouth now were downright guttural, low and almost animalistic in mindless pleasure. So much overwhelming pleasure. He gasped and grunted, whined and shifted, squirmed around to impale himself further on that delicious hardness probing everywhere in his ass, making him forget himself and feel nothing but white-hot, scorching pleasure that only curled tighter like a spiral of white-hot steel in the pit of his belly when that other tentacle started massaging his cock, kneading in tandem with the push-and-pull inside his ass.

The golden-haired prince couldn't think anymore- he couldn't think, he couldn't care about anything, he couldn't feel or see or hear anything that wasn't the heat slithering in and around his body in the rhythms of pleasure.

Gasping, drooling, bent forward as he hang suspended in mid-air, the prince was crying out and bucking wildly in every direction, because pleasure was everywhere, given to him in every direction, and-

If there was any dignity that hadn't left him yet, it packed its bags now.

The prince was mindless and helpless from the pleasure that continued to be poured and woven through his nerve-endings without mercy, his body being mangled and used in the best way possible.

'_M-More_,' he could only gasp shakily, arching helplessly in the twining, soft rope-like things that held his wrist and pulled his body into the most open, wide position it could anatomically achieve. He didn't care that it was undignified, couldn't think about his princeliness, couldn't consider anything that wasn't the scorching need in his abdomen, the white-hot steel pressing in on itself steadily, but not steadily enough to his tastes. '_I need_-'

The hardness in his ass filled itself up and as if that wasn't enough- which it wasn't –another, thinner tentacle sneaked into his pants, onto his buttocks, until it could join its much larger twin and sneak into his tight, rippling channel, where it suddenly started expanding.

'_Nngh_-'

Bel nearly choked on his tongue at the sudden hardness, the sudden _fullness_ in his ass, _finally_ feeling that full feeling he'd unwittingly been looking for.

Drenched in sweat and moaning like mad, crying out with need whenever that sneaky soft _thing_ curled itself extra tightly around his aching shaft, shuddering and shivering in a way that made him feel like he was never going to stop, the prince was completely vulnerable, completely at someone else's mercy like he'd never been before.

When the hard softness in his ass started pummelling in and out of him, he couldn't take it anymore. With his prostate being beaten to a pleasurable death and his cock jerked off like it was Aphrodite herself come down from the heavens to show him how it's done, Bel's smooth, husky voice screamed at the overload of ecstasy and he came violently, hard in his pants, his cock being squished mercilessly until every last drop he could, was spilt.

Even after it was over, he was hanging from those soft, warm ropes limply, gasping for breath, his entire body still shaking from the power of his orgasm. Sweat dripped down his face and limbs, making unheard plopping noises on the rug beneath when it didn't soak into his already drenched clothes.

His mind started to come back to him, but only very slowly and he was still dazed and out of it, even bemused, when a soft clapping sound came from one of the corners of his pitch-black room. Bel couldn't see anything in the shadowy darkness, even though his eyes were more than used to it. That's just how effective his curtains were. But the notion of another, identifiable living being in his room was jolting him awake faster.

Until a soft, indigo light was cast over a familiar pale face with familiar jade eyes that were fixated on the golden-haired prince, just above where the intruder was holding a lit Flame ring.

All at once, everything was making sense.

'_You_,' the prince growled at him, trembling fingers clenching into fists, but his growl came out husky and hoarse and his entire pleasurable, though confusing ordeal was still more than fresh in his mind and body, '...'

He didn't know what to say, exactly.

'What,' he tried, since this impertinence towards his person should seriously be punished, 'What do you think you've been doing to the prince?!' He finally managed to exclaim, not very impressed with his own weak reaction either.

Fran stepped forward, that creepily fixated look still on his face.

'Fucking you with tentacles, I believe, sempai.'

Bel could only gape at him. Because it was true, and Fran wasn't even trying to talk around it, _Holy_-

The teen stepped closer towards the twenty-something young man, at the same time that the slick, slippery goodness slowly started slithering out of the prince's ass. Bel moaned at the feeling, thrusting back weakly in pleasure when his over-sensitized nerve-endings were teased. He wouldn't really mind if it stayed in.

Fran came up in front of him and reached out a hand with which he stroked down Bel's sweaty cheek.

'And you were enjoying the fuck out of it, I also believe.'

The golden-haired assassin only groaned, an almost agreeing noise, and tilted his face into his lover's touch.

'You're a moron,' He managed with his hoarse voice, but a smile nonetheless succeeded at breaking through his half-hearted scowl. Fran was doing that thing where he was smiling softly at him- a near imperceptible facial expression that you wouldn't catch if you weren't looking at him this closely. 'Why?' Bel breathed laboriously, still out of breath as he stared up into Fran's face. It didn't escape his notion that he was still being held with his ass thrusting back into the air, his shorter kouhai at eye level only because the blonde was being bent over in the air in front of him.

'Because, I wanted to let you see how pleasurable it is to take it up the ass, sempai. You're always too stingy to let me try- so I figured I'd just let you see for yourself.'

Bel gasped out breathy, exasperated laughter. Fran _would_ come up with something like this for such a reason.

'Come here,' he uttered with difficulty, managing to curl a finger in a "come hither" motion that he hoped Fran would notice despite the darkness everywhere but within the circle of his small blue flame. Surprisingly, the illusionist did step into him and evidently already knew what he wanted- for he tilted his head and leant closer to his sempai's face to receive the kiss he knew he was going to get.

Fran himself was surprised when his prince kissed him softly, gently, in a _pleased_ manner. The green-haired youth's lips quirked up slowly into a devious, triumphant smirk in spite of himself and he gave himself to his sempai in that kiss, easily happy to do so.

After that soft exchange, they parted, and Fran was again surprised- his sempai hadn't even bitten him at the last moment and was even giving him a dopey smile now.

'I'm guessing there's something you want from me, hmm?' Bel asked knowingly, apparently not bothered by hanging in those tentacle/ropes for an extended period of time, but he did hiss slightly when the one around his cock slowly uncurled, teasingly, before ever. So. Slowly. Retreating over the sensitized skin of his flaccid penis.

He'd always known Fran could _tease_.

Fran drew a neutral expression on his face, but Bel knew better and started to grin wickedly. Clearly, being pleasurably taken up the ass very willingly by a bunch of friggin' _illusionary tentacles_ had done nothing to lessen his overwhelming, and oftentimes _cocky_ confidence.

His petite (very, _very_ deceptively so) lover traced his hand over his flushed cheek once more as he said, 'I'd really like it if you let me take you up the ass sometimes, sempaaaii. You know it's pleasurable now.'

And just in case he'd forget, or _something_, a tiny tentacle briefly slithered down to caress the wet skin of his cock, giving him a vivid recall of everything that had happened to him in the past hour-and-something. Bel snickered, even though the sound came out a bit wheezy.

'No need for that, froggy,' he uttered, 'I don't think I'm ever going to forget how this felt.'

He could swear that there was a satisfied, happy smirk on his jade-eyed lover's pale, plump lips.

'Come here,' Bel growled out again, happily purring when Fran dove in and obeyed immediately for once. They shared a much harder kiss, but it was no less desirable to either of them.

'Well then,' the prince finally purred out to his slightly dazed-eyed lover when they pulled away, warm breath puffing over each other's faces, 'you wanna do it right now?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

OMAKE:

-THREE COUNTRIES TO THE LEFT-

Rasiel choked on his morning tea when the video presented to him, subject of which: his amusing failure of a little brother, suddenly showed him something he had _not_ been prepared for.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

He couldn't decide whether he wanted to slice of those, those, _things_ (the camera used to tape this, this, _outrage_, had been one with night vision, so he could see everything- not that he was sure he was happy about that right now) that were molesting a member of the Royal Family, or if he preferred to, to...

Rasiel's high-bred mind stuttered and bonked itself into a brick wall when he saw his little brother moaning like a- like a- and there was a- and a-

_Holyfuckshit!_

'Nghyeep-'

A strange high-pitched squeaky noise left the golden-haired king as he stumbled backwards over his chair in his haste to get away from this _disturbing_ piece of footage.

A streak of deep red painted over the bridge of his nose and his high cheekbones, barely visible under the line of his fringe as he backed away, but he couldn't keep his eyes off those images, like they were somehow stuck there.

He'd never seen his little brother like this. ...Well, then again, he hadn't ever seen _anyone_ like this. And he didn't want to either. _Yugh_.

Even so...

As he stumbled backwards out of the room, still incapable of drawing his eyes away from the visual of his brother being pleasantly taken up the ass by a bunch of fucking _tentacles_ no less, he ordered Olgert to not go in there and not let anyone take that tape anywhere- he would be back for it.

That tape, that had been sent to them via the mail early this morning by an anonymous source, only with the scribbled superscription on the brown paper wrapping it had come in: _For your Royal viewing pleasure_. That note had immediately ensured that only Rasiel would be allowed to open it- no-one was stupid enough to take something that was meant for him, not even when it was suspicious and possibly dangerous.

Now the first-born was very happy for that distinction to have been made. Without it, his little brother's... shame...?... would have been for anyone to see and that-

That was just-

God, Rasiel just couldn't allow that. It may be his little fuck of a failure, but at least Bel was indeed _his_ little brother. There was just something about Rasiel being the only one who could be allowed to get away with tormenting him.

No filthy peasant was allowed to try something with a member of the Royal Family- and Bel may be less than him and may be an utter moronic dispensability,-

He was still that of Jill.

Which didn't exactly explain why the King felt the immediate urge to lock himself in his bathroom (_preferably_, his mind whispered, _with that tape_) and relieve himself of the sudden, very adamant pressure in his pants.

Face beet red, the King fled to his private chambers, hoping to wait out the end of the tape so that he could safely return to retrieve it from the tea room later.

_Holy fuckface_-

Somewhere, Fran was laughing his ass off next to a bewildered Bel.

* * *

So there you go! I really hope you really enjoyed it! I tried and I like it and I'm really happy with it! I made Fran a bit freakier than I usually do- I hope you liked Jill. He's such a doofus. I think he's the more aristocratic (ie overly proud and haughty and arrogant and feeling superior- no offence to aristocrats) one out of the twins, if only because he takes himself far too seriously- and his position as first-born King-to-be. (Not that Bel doesn't take himself too seriously- but less than his older brother.)

I think he really likes that that makes Bel his prince- if you get my drift. And I think Bel likes that too, when they're spending some quality time together~ That he can give the reins to his older brother every now and again. Anyway, smexy shit~~

I really hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Oh wow- I just realized, I've never written a full sex scene- a _finished_ one before. No, wait, once! a B26 that I haven't dared to upload yet. Huh! Hurrhurr. Heheey! I'm glad, and proud of myself.

(The last line is my favourite, hahaha!)

~Cheers!

~Dirkje


End file.
